Night of the Living Dummy II
Night of the Living Dummy II is the thirty-first book in the Goosebumps book series. It was preceded by It Came from Beneath the Sink! and followed by The Barking Ghost. The cover shows Slappy the Dummy sitting on a girl's bed, with two stuffed animals. Plot In this particular story, a girl named Amy Kramer performs with her dummy, Dennis, every Thursday night at her family's little "talent show". Unfortunately, Dennis has become almost unusable with age, and his head keeps falling off. Jed uses it to pretend to be Dennis on one occasion. Soon after, Amy's father buys her a new one at a pawnshop that just happens to be Slappy. They find a moldy sandwich cramed inside his head, presumably the work of his previous owners, Kris and Lindy Powell. After Amy reads the little card with the magic spell inside Slappy's pocket (karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano), Slappy starts to cause a lot of accidents, including slapping Amy's father on the cheek, ruining a birthday party, and trashing her sister Sara's bedroom. Amy's sister, as well as her younger brother Jed, repeatedly accuse Amy of doing all these things, and Amy's parents believe them. Amy gets punished for all of the accidents. But one night, she hears Slappy breaking out of the closet inside of her bedroom that she keeps him in. She sees the dummy actually walk out of her bedroom to Sara's bedroom and ruin her watercolor painting even further and seeing Slappy paint Amy's name repeatedly on the wall. Sara soon confesses that she saw Slappy wrecking her bedroom. The two girls decide to prove it, by having their parents see him moving, with Jed disguised as Dennis again in order to shock Slappy long enough for the girls to grab him. When the lights come on, "Dennis" does startle Slappy and knocks his head into Sara's iron bedpost, breaking it in two. However, when Jed turns out to have been asleep the whole time, it is implied that Dennis himself has come to life to stop Slappy. Cover Art Gallery Regional nightofthelivingdummyii-uk.jpg|UK pantin.jpg|French (1996) PANTIN-MALEFIQUE-LE-N14_ouvrage_popin.jpg|French (second version) nightofthelivingdummyii-italian.jpg|Italian nightofthelivingdummyii-spanish.jpg|Spanish nightofthelivingdummyii-portuguese.jpg|Portuguese nightofthelivingdummyii-german.jpg|German nightofthelivingdummyii-greek.jpg|Greek Nightofthelivingdummy2gb.jpg|Hebrew Night of the Living Dummy II - Danish Cover - Dukkernes nat II.jpg|Danish nightofthelivingdummyii-chinese1.png|Chinese nightofthelivingdummy-chinese2.jpg|Chinese (Ver. 2) nightofthelivingdummyii-chinese.jpg|Chinese (2015) nightofthelivingdummyii-uk-classicreprint.jpg|UK (Classic Goosebumps) Reprints Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_II_-_2004_Reprint.jpg|2004 reprint 51RSua3zuTL.jpg|Classic Goosebumps reprint Home Media Both DVD releases feature Bride of the Living Dummy as a bonus episode. nightofthelivingdummyii-dvd.png|2007 DVD release. Goosebumps_Night_Of_The_Living_Dummy_Front_and_Back.jpg|Front and back. nightofthelivingdummyii-dvd-2012.jpg|2012 DVD release. nightofthelivingdummyii-dvd-2012-back.jpg|Back of the 2012 DVD release. Trivia *In this book and all of the other "Night of the Living Dummy" books after it, Slappy is the lead villain. *This is the first Goosebumps sequel to feature different characters. *According to R.L. Stine's autobiography, he got the idea for the first three Night of the Living Dummy books from reading The Adventures of Pinocchio, when he was young. *The title of both the book and television episode is a spoof of the classic 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead. * The title is mentioned in Goosebumps: The Game if Slappy kills you if you say that he was the villain of Night of the Living Dummy, that gets him angry because Mr. Wood was the main villain. Television Adaptation Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Night of the Living Dummy II/TV Episode Category:Slappy Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Goosebumps Category:Sequels Category:Villains Category:Living Toys Category:Magic Category:Birthdays Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Series 1 Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus